On Her Own
by KatO'HaraButler
Summary: From Scarlett and Rhett's point of view after the boat accident. Please Review! Now Complete
1. Chapter 1 Gone

Hi this is my first fanfic. please review

He left me! " I can't believe it Rhett left" I struggled to sit up and tried to hold back the sobs that was attempting to escape. I was so stupid for thinking he changed. It was Rhett Butler I should have known he would have still been his old self and run when he was vulnerable for one second. Rhett always put his tail between his legs and ran from his problems. No matter the cost. I never thought a man was this cruel to leave his wife while she sick from something he caused.

A creaking sound came from the door opening as Prissy stuck her head in the door and let out a screech of excitement and started yelling "Miz Eleanor she's awake now yessum she is". Miss Eleanor came in quickly with a look of desperation in her dark eyes. "Prissy shush your self do not yell like that" I said obviously annoyed.

"Scarlett dear are you ok? Thank God you are alive you could have died I am so thankful that you are alright." Miss Eleanor said to me as if I was on my deathbed or to never return.

"Where is Rhett?" I asked trying to figure out what he told her with a pleading look in my eyes.

"Oh"she muttered. "He went off to settle business affairs in Atlanta." I thought that it was probably something with that Belle Watling creature he always ran off to her when anything got bad.

Miss Eleanor started talking and took her out of her thoughts of Rhett. " The doctor said that you should have a full recovery in a few days time."

"Thank you Miss Eleanor I might try to rest before supper if thats alright with you."

" Of course it is darling." She replied sweetly. Then left quietly before Scarlett could give it a second thought.

Once I realized that sleep would not come I started to reread his letter over and over again. The words whirled around in her brain " I must not and will not ever see you again" I never knew he would be this cruel to me.

Maybe I never really knew him at all. I tried to stand up to prepare myself for supper. But my legs disagreed to get up as i stumbled to the chair seated by my bed that Miss Eleanor just occupied. I finally decided after many failed attempts I would crawl back to the comfort of my bed. I stared over into Rhett's room the door ajar with everything inside in its rightful place except for him.

I soon fell into a fitful sleep. Where I started to have the same nightmare I have been having ever since I came to Charleston. There was a dense fog covering everything so I was unable to see my own hand in front of my face. "Rhett!" I called over and over. Then he steps out of the fog and I could see him. I get so excited I started telling him how I missed him so. But in an instant he vanished.

I awoke to Prissy shaking me and yelling " Miz Scahlett wake up you having a nightmare." " What Prissy?" " I came to check on yous but you were flailin about ancallin Mister Rhett." "Oh, Prissy is it time for supper yet?" "Soon Miz Scahlett, you want me to help you get dressed?" "Yes Prissy, I might as well get up."

About half an hour later I walked stiffly to the Butler dining room. In my dress that was a pale green with dark green cuffs that matched my green eyes. I put a small amount of rouge on my cheeks so there could be some color on my face. The table in the dining room was made of oak wood and stretched out for about maybe ten to fifteen feet. With the chandelier overhead.

Miss Eleanor and Rosemary were already seated at the table waiting for me to join them. Rosemary's dark eyes had a flicker of annoyment that was gone as soon as it came when Scarlett opened the door.

Miss Eleanor smiled at the sight of Scarlett entering " Darling come sit by me. Are you feeling any better?" She asked with true concern in her voice. "I feel much better thank you." I replied. As the servants brought in the steaming hot food I was not really hungry, so I just pushed the food back and forth.

As the dinner bore on Miss Eleanor and Rosemary were talking about their sewing circles. But all I was thinking about was Rhett and why he would leave. I had to get away from here. It seemed as if the walls would close around me at any given second. If I was here to much longer. As my mind started to wander I remembered the letter from aunt Pauline inviting me to Savannah for grandfather Robillard's birthday.

"Miss Eleanor I am so sorry to interrupt but may I be excused I am feeling poorly." "Of course you are excused dear." She replied kindly.

I scurried up the stairs as fast as I could and found Aunt Pauline's letter. I wrote a quick telegraph saying I would accompany them to Savannah.


	2. Chapter 2 Going Back

Rhett's POV

I knew once I stepped out the door I would regret leaving and I did. She was so pale and looked practically lifeless but, I was unable to take it anymore. So I left I took the train down to Atlanta to talk to Belle sometimes it seemed as if she was the only one who would not judge me when I talked to her.

The carriage dropped me off right outside of the wooden building looked a few years old and the shingles on the roof looked like they would fall off soon.

I walked into the smoke filled saloon full of men and women dancing and laughing without a care in the world. A woman made her way towards Rhett with dark brown hair and a grin that looked as if it could never be wiped off. I walked quickly towards her. She greeted me with a quick hug. I could not help but I it smiled.

"Rhett!" she greeted enthusiastically. "Belle? Oh my you stopped dyeing your hair. How does anyone even recognize you" " Yes, I needed a change. And why are you here?" "Well I guess you probably heard how Scarlett came up to Charleston right?" "Yes I did"

"Well we had a boating accident" "Rhett you didn' kill her did ya" she said fervently. "

"she almost died and I came here once she was safely home."

"Rhett, Oh Rhett" "What?" I said she treated me as if I was a small child that knew nothing more of how many fingers I had. "You should not have left if you decided that you still love her you need to stay and not run away."

" Are you sure Belle?" "I am as sure as that my hair is not red anymore." He let out a small chuckle "What would I do without you Belle? I will catch one of the first trains back to Charleston for her" "Good you need your dose of poison." She said surely.

As I walked out of the saloon I felt bad for all those young men inside who were getting a false idea of what love could be. If only I had known sooner that when you love someone you need to show it before they run away.

I walked to the cemetery dreading every step that took me there. I saw the small gravestone I can barely accept it now that my beloved little Bonnie is gone. I traced my fingers over the engraving of "beloved daughter" why did she have to leave so soon.

I heard footsteps approaching towards me who. I saw Ashley Wilkes of all people walking towards me in an apprehensive manner. His golden hair have aged to silver and his clothes looked slightly wrinkled as if he had not been cared for.

"Hello Rhett." He said in a nonchalant manner. "How are you Ashley?" "Fine, you?" "Ok" An awkward silence fell between them since neither of the men really wanted to mention what was on their minds.

"I wanted to come visit Melly" Ashley said as if he was giving an excuse to his mother of why he was late to supper.

"I wanted to visit Bonnie while I was in business in Atlanta" "Will you and Scarlett be here long?" "No and Scarlett is in Charleston while I attend to last minute business. Well good day I must get going." He said as he walked off quickly.

I left walking quickly to the train station. I asked the ticket master for one ticket to Charleston. "There is a train that leaves in an hour." "Okay I'll take it". The hour took forever to pass. When the train pulled in I went right inside and did not look back.

The train ride passed in a trance. The ride felt like forever trying to get back. As it got later I fell into a deep horrendous sleep. I awoke with a start as my shirt was stained in sweat from his dream. I realized we were stopped in Charleston. I got out eagerly and took my luggage to the trap. Stepped in and I noticed this was the first time I was truly excited to see Scarlett again.

Once the trap pulled up,I paid the driver and looked up at the window towards Scarlett's room it looked like the room's were lit. I pushed the gates open and entered the house as Rosemary came to greet me saying " Hello big brother I missed you so much while you were gone" "I missed you to Rosemary" he said with relief and lingering sadness.

He treaded up the stairs that made it seem as if he had one hundred pound weights strapped to his ankles.

He knocked softly on Scarlett's door. When she did not answer he peeked inside it was tidy as usual. It looked a little empty Scarlett was not inside, He started to search frantically for her she was no where. He went quickly down the stairs. "Rosemary!" He called "do you know where Scarlett went?" His voice sounded as if he was about to break down.

"No, I just saw her leave with her things" She said with a look of glee that snuck through her eyes that Rhett barely missed.

The one time I wanted to come back to her to say I was wrong she is not here.

-Please Review!

Even Criticism


	3. Chapter 3 Does he love me that much?

I stuffed all the drab dresses I brought with me to Charleston into my trunks. I started to scribble a note for Miss Eleanor and Rhett. I thanked Miss Eleanor for letting me stay here and I told where to reach me. I told Rhett that I loved him and where I would be.

I called to Prissy. She came in timidly "Yez Miz Scahlett?" " Are you ready to go to grandfather Robillard's house?" I asked."Yes I am Miz Scahlett". She said tartly

I walked downstairs and saw Rosemary reading what looked like a romantic poetry book. "Uh Rosemary do you know where Miss Eleanor is?"

"Oh she is at market with Sally" "Could you please give this to her?" As I gave her a small dimpled smile. "Okay" she said suspiciously. As I handed her the notes. Once Scarlett walked away to get Prissy.

Rosemary threw the notes into the fire and quietly said "Good Riddance."

Some of the servants came downstairs with Scarlett's many trunks over their shoulders. As her and Prissy walked downstairs and outside to the carriage waiting for them. It felt as though one of the largest weights had been lifted off her shoulders since she realized that she did not love Ashley.

The carriage was stuffy inside as Scarlett longed to be outside and it all reminded her of Tara. With the rolling hills and the red clay and how the air smelled each Spring morning.

She was in such a trance she did not notice when Prissy got out at the train station it was starting to get dark as they arrived there. They bought two tickets for a trip to Savannah.

Scarlett whipped her body around because she was so sure she heard Rhett but only a man with a long stride and clothes that looked like they were made specially for him. Which made her heart beat furiously. Seeing him made her long for Rhett to put her in his arms and the way heat radiated off of him. Oh my I never thought I would miss Rhett Butler this much.

They walked over to boarding planks that made Scarlett turn back around and stay but she knew she had to go. When the doors opened she ushered Prissy inside so she was unable to get lost. "Miz Scahlett where is Mister Rhett?" "I have no idea Prissy." I said sadley. The train ride felt like days versus the three hour ride with Prissy asking her non-stop questions ranging from when we are getting there to what she will eat in the morning.

I almost went crazy but I knew that if I did anything on the train I would get cold looks from each person the rest of the way so I took it. The train's brakes screech automatically Prissy and I fell forward. "Woah Miz Scahlett that was cloze."

When the train stopped, we stepped out onto the depressing train station everything was black and I have always been sick of black. There was signs about the people who had died in the war. I have hated the color black and anything to do with death from when my parents died, Bonnie, Melly and everyone else I knew that died.

I walked as fast as I could Prissy could not keep up. I went into the carriage and waited for Prissy to catch up. When she got into the carriage she was panting as if she ran a whole mile.

During the ride to grandfather Robillard's house I kept wondering what Rhett was doing. I tried to push it out of my mind and think about it later but, Rhett has always been on my mind no matter what I do.

As we pulled up I saw Grandfather Robillard's pink house. "Wow" I murmured in sheer amazement of what Grandfather would do for my late Grandmother. The house had servants all around tending to the bushes and beautiful flowers of the manicured lawn. The house was in a light shade of pink I could tell Grandfather really loved Grandmother. I wonder if Rhett loves me that much?

The sun was burning down on us as we exited the carriage. I was wonderstruck by everything I saw in all it was truly beautiful. Prissy and I walked up the cobblestone path up to Grandfather's door. There was a brass lion shaped knocker on the door that I was amazed by this whole house.

I thought of that monster of a house Rhett built for me, was that close to the love Grandfather and Grandmother shared? I grasped the lion knocker until my knuckles were white. "Miz Scahlett anythin wrong?" "No" I replied in flat tone that almost any other person would know that I was lying.

I knocked on Grandfather Robillard's door until I was sure no one would come.


	4. Chapter 4 Pinched cheeks and Bacon

I kept knocking soon Aunt Eulalie answered the door "Oh my Scarlett you came I thought you were staying home"  
she said nervously. "Well Aunt Eulalie I decided to come to surprise Grandfather."

I awkwardly stepped inside "Hello Jerome" I said pleasantly, he has worked for Grandfather for as long as I can remember. "Hello Miz Scarlett your room tis way"

The walls were a light pink trimmed with white along the windows. The curtains were a type of buttercup yellow sheer that flowed from the breeze entering from the back doors.

"Heres your room Miz Scarlett." "Thank you Jerome." I said with a tinge of sadness because I realized the room I was staying in was my mother's former room.

I stepped inside to admire the white blanket on the bed that felt like a kitten's fur. I tried to imagine my mother when she was fifteen and thinking about my father.

As I sat down to relax a moment before I had to go eat dinner with my aunts and grandfather. I saw my mother had a picture of my father on the bedside table. I was tempted to put a picture of Rhett next to him.

"Scahlett, Scahlett" Prissy yelled. I walked over to the door, "Yes, Prissy?" "It's time for supper Miz Scahlett" she said as if I was about to hit her. "I'll be down in a minute"

Dinner passed pretty quickly, Grandfather barely uttered a single word. Once I was excused I went up to my room and or my mother's old room. I decided to write out a plan to see my O'Hara kin tomorrow.

I awoke the next morning with a start as a wave of nausea swept over me. I ran over to the baison and vomited. I rose my head with the sour taste in my mouth. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and stood up.

I stumbled over to my trunks and decided to wear an ocean blue dress with a cream colored broach above my breast and white cuffs.

Once I slipped it on I went downstairs to see Aunt Pauline and Aunt Eulalie already eating their measling portion of breakfast. I stepped down and greeted them with happiness in my voice.

"Scarlett you look a little pale are you okay darling?" Aunt Eulalie asked. "I am fine Auntie do not worry a thing about me."

I sat down quietly and ate very little of my food. "Miz Scarlett wants to see you" Jerome said stiffly.

I got up and walked towards the direction of Grandfather's room. I knocked and heard a raspy "Come In." I walked in taking in my surroundings. There was a huge bed with a red velvet blanket that Grandfather was in. With a painting of Grandmother above the master fireplace.

"Yes, Grandfather?" I asked innocently.

"I want you to make my breakfast satisfactory" He said smugly.

"What?" I said clearly surprised. "Make my breakfast better. Go to the kitchen and fix it now." I walked over forcefully took the breakfast went into the kitchen made bacon and put a wad of butter on top of it all.

I returned it to him then Jerome stopped me in the hall back to the dining room and said " If you feed him that way he will die soon." "At least he will enjoy dying."

I sat down with my Aunts again and quickly finished my breakfast and went upstairs to my room.

I put some rouge on my lips and pinched my cheeks for a more pinkish color. I went downstairs, "Aunt Eulalie and Aunt Pauline I am going out." "Fine darling be back by lunch" Aunt Pauline said.

I walked out the door over to the O'Hara store. As I opened the door the small bell dinged.

"How may I help you?" An older man with only a little bit of dark hair left the rest white as snow asked. "Um yes… I am looking for Mr.O'Hara." "Thats me" he replied smoothly.

"Thats unlikely I'm looking for an older gentleman my Uncle James"

"Thats my father, I have been terribly rude my name is Jaime and you are?"

" I am your cousin Katie Scarlett, I am Gerald's daughter"

"Well I'll be I never thought I would see Gerry's girl. You must come meet the family tonight we have some family arriving from Ireland and we are having a small party you must come."

"Okay I'll come I will meet you here promptly at five thirty."

I went back to Grandfather's house to inform Aunt Eulalie and Aunt Pauline that I would not be there for dinner.

"Though Scarlett why can you not just eat here?"

"Aunt Pauline I promised someone that I would go with them tonight." Not wanting them to know about my O'Hara family.

"Fine" She said obviously annoyed.


	5. Chapter 5 SUPRISE

I stepped out to the cool spring air as I made my way to the O'Hara's store. I saw Jaime with a twinkle in his eye as I got closer.

"Hello there cousin" He said joyfully

"Hello Jaime" I said smiling happily.

"You are going to love all the children" He said apprehensively

I realized that this probably would not get that much more awkward than it already was. As I was emerged in my thoughts "Here we are!"

We were in front of a quaint little house that looked like it was full of life all around it. The outside was yellow with white trim around it. Flowers were planted everywhere in the front yard. Daisies,roses,tulips, daffodils, fuschias and many other types that I was unable to identify. There was a naive look to it you could almost tell many children lived there

Jaime ushered me in and practically yelled "Look every one I got the young Katie Scarlett with me!"

A lot of family came up to me almost every one said "Welcome to Savannah you are welcome at my house anytime.

Each time I quietly murmured "thank you". One man with dark curly hair said "Hello My name is Colum, I was wondering if you would like to come dance with me?"

"Sure why not" I said happily trying to mask my dejection.

We walked out to where everyone was dancing he took my hand and put his high above my waist.

`Soon I walked over to Jamie "Excuse me Jaime would you mind to walk me home now?" "Of course darlin."

I laid down exhausted on to my bed in Grandfather's house. There was a gentle knock on the door. "Come in" I said quietly "Hello dear how are you I heard you get home later than I thought so I was going to check on you."

"Thank you Aunt Pauline" I said with true thankfulness, and pulled her into a full embrace as she hugged me back.

I eventually cried myself to sleep. I awoke with the same feeling that I have experienced this whole week. I got up and stumbled over to the baison and threw up my supper from last night. "Oh my" I breathed. "It can't be, no" I can't be pregnant thats…"

I laughed softly I have Rhett now. As I vomited the rest of the contents from my supper I put my hand over my flat abdomen and chuckled "you little troublemaker."

I walked in a trance to breakfast. Thinking about the baby as a sudden realization hit me like when I fell off my horse Rhett would try to take this baby just like a Bonnie. It felt like a stab of pain went right through me as I thought of Bonnie.

"May I be excused?" I asked pleading. "I need some fresh air"

"Ok darling be back before lunch"

"Alright I will be back."

As I rushed towards the door "Miz Scarlett?" "Yes Jerome?"

"Your mail" "Thank you"

I saw a letter from Uncle Henry. I went right to that one first as I was walking down the street I broke off the seal as I started to read I let out a loud gasp. "No,no,no,no" I kept mumbling. I can not believe this why would Rhett do this I saw his swoopy signature on the bottom line.

He divorced me.

=====================================================================Sorry about the short chapter but I wasn't sure what else would work

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6 Leaving

I walked as fast as my feet would carry me to Jaime's house I knocked on the door and his wife Kathleen answered the door. "Hello Scarlett It's nice to see you" She smiled as if everything was perfect. She noticed the distraught expression on my face and said "My dear Scarlett what is it?"

"May I come in I asked quietly" "Of course"

I stepped in as we sat down at the dining table to help her with preparing a snack for her many children when they would arrive home from school.

I sat down to help her start the snacks as the same man with curly dark haired man came in.

"Father Colum!" She said excitedly "Father?" I said very confused.

"Oh Scarlett Colum here is a priest" "Okay" I said uneasily.

"Scarlett what was it you wanted to tell me?" Kathleen asked concerned.

"Well…" I handed her the letter Colum and her both read it as a gasp erupted from Kathleen's mouth. "Scarlett what happened my dear?" "It was all my fault I messed up"

"You want to explain?" Colum asked "Do not worry he committed the sin of divorce not you" He added.

"There is another problem" I said nervously biting my lip.

"I am pregnant"

Kathleen sat down alarmingly "Scarlett what are you going to do?" "I don't know yet" I said trembling. She held me in her arms for what felt like hours but turned out to be twenty minute. "Do not worry Kathleen I will figure something out.

" On a separate note I was going to go back to Ireland" Colum said happily.

"Oh Colum you lucky man" Kathleen said.

"Colum?" "Yes Scarlett darling?" "Could I go with you?"

"Scarlett are you sure you should you are pregnant-er- I mean do you really want to?"

"Yes I need to go away Rhett my now ex husband is crazy about children when he finds out he will take this baby from me and I will never see it again oh please Colum take me with you"

"If that is what you truly want?"

"It is"

"If you excuse me I need to go out of town quickly before we leave." I asked

"Colum? When are we leaving and can I bring my children?" I asked hopefully

"Dear we are leaving in one week time and if you want to you can"

I smiled than left quickly going back to Grandfather's since today is his birthday and we are having a birthday lunch for him.

I walked in as Aunt Pauline greeted me apprehensively.

Time passed quickly as I sat down to the table with Aunt Eulalie and Aunt Pauline on one side with Grandfather at the head of the table. He nibbled on barely anything. I wanted to stand up and yell at him "you have food you should eat it and not starve like a ninny"

Once we finished everyone gave Grandfather his gifts and left him to go to his room to open them. I packed my trunks so I could leave right away in the morning for the train station to go to Tara. I fell asleep and suffered at the hands of my nightmares.

I walked down the stairs the next morning with that bitter taste in my mouth. Apparently this baby is like their father in making me sick. I bid farewells to my Aunts and Grandfather.

I went to Jamie's house to say good-bye and find out the details of when to leave from Colum.I knocked as Kathleen hugged me and looked puzzled at how I had luggage with me. "I came by to say goodbye before I left to go see my children.

With a quick embrace I started to leave and told her "Do not worry I will be back to meet Colum" I gave them a huge smile.

Then got into the carriage and rode to the train station.

I got there and got a one way ticket to Jonesboro station.

I stood alone and saw spouses kiss each other goodbye with tears in their eyes. I almost wanted to curl into a ball and sob but, I knew that I had to be brave. I mustered up my courage and stood erect.I heard the train coming from a small distance as the horn sounded people boarded on the train.

I sat in my compartment alone wishing there was someone who I could conversate with and laugh or fall asleep on their shoulder and comfort me.

I had a sudden yearning for Rhett but, I was thinking no he divorced you he probably hates your guts. I convinced myself to take a walk outside of the compartment. I walked as I heard conversations gossiping about what a woman wore or what type of plow a man owned.

A sudden chill went down my spine. I heard a man say "Yeah I'm going to Jonesboro to pick up some fabric for my fiance and to visit my ex wifes children."

I froze right there. No not Rhett I almost groaned but I was unsure of what to do. My mind told me to run but I could not. And wait his fiance. Did he divorce me for some tramp like that Belle Watling. I could barely process this he was going to visit my children without my knowledge the nerve of him.

Rhett will go visit my children before me. I snuck back to my compartment and stared out the window the rest of the time reflecting from when Rhett and I got married.

When we got married to me it was a bore but now I realize how luxurious it really was. I heard Kathleen's nagging voice in my head saying "Honey go tell him if you really love him tell him" I wanted to go and tell him but my feet were rooted to the floor.

I fell into a fitful sleep as I had a new nightmare.

I was holding the baby in my arms cooing at them while Rhett was standing over me watching with a content gaze. Then the baby disappeared from my arms. I looked up at Rhett and he disappeared and I was in an empty room.

I woke up with someone saying "Scarlett,Scarlett wake up it is just a nightmare." I opened my emerald eyes and saw liquid dark eyes staring down at me. I could tell his mind was spinning with a million questions.


	7. Chap7Freedom is nothing but missing u

"Freedom is nothing but missing you" from Taylor Swift's Back to December

"Hello Rhett" I said only to try to stop from getting too angry from the glint in his eyes.

"Hi Scarlett" He said angrily

"Okay Scarlett you want to know what I have been doing ever since you left. Well I came back home to see you left"He said

"I left because you told me to" I almost shouted.

"And I have been drinking myself out of my mind" He said obviously regretting it to himself.

"Where did you go you just up and left to God knows where" "I was in Savannah visiting my Grandfather for your information. I left it in the note for you and Miss Eleanor" She said with a strain in her voice as she went a little pale."You never left any note" He said defiantly. Not wanting to argue I said nothing.

"Scarlett are you alright?" "I am fine Rhett its not like you actually care anyways." I knew that I hurt him but, it still came out. He flinched slightly.

"Well atleast I have already moved on" He said and knew he should not have.

Before it even sunk in she said automatically "You can't marry her" I can not believe this, I can not tell him this

"Why can I not?" He countered.

"Well...oh my" she moaned. "Scarlett what's wrong?" Her face was more pale than before."Nothing Rhett" she said quickly. "Oh my" she said then ran out covering her mouth with her hand.

What has gotten into her he wondered. He started to run down the hall towards the latrine. As he heard her violent vomiting. Was it something I said? Or done? Soon the vomiting stopped and I waited by the outside door to see what was wrong.

Once I stopped getting sick, I wiped my mouth on my sleeve trying to rid the taste. I started playing the events back hopefully he would be gone. I can not believe I made such a fool of myself. Even when I pregnant with Bonnie I never let Rhett know that I was really sick.

I opened the door and saw Rhett waiting there for me. I look down to avoid his penetrating gaze. "Scarlett what was that? Do you need a doctor?" He asked curiously. "No, Rhett I'm fine."

"So what are you doing going to Jonesboro station?" he asked while escorting me back to my compartment.

"I was going to go visit Wade and Ella" She said in monotone.

I watched him stand in the doorway watching me to make sure I was okay. "You know what I am doing what are you going to be doing here?" She asked as if she were stone.

"I am going to pick up some fabric for my fiance." He said intending to hurt her . There was unshed tears in her emerald eyes.

He came and sat next to her wanting to be comforting. "When are you getting married?" She asked while trembling.

"October 15" He said while staring to nothing. "Scarlett?" When she did not answer him he looked over at her sleeping figure. Since he had last seen her her stomach was a small bit larger, her sleeping face had a look of depression in it that had been etched for a while.

Eventually he fell asleep next to her. When the train stopped it lurched her forward that jerked him awake. And stopped her from tumbling to the floor.

No I can not fall in love with her. I am getting married to Miss Anne Hampton and Scarlett and I are divorced. I can not let this poison back in.

She opened her emerald orbs with a relaxed look. "Wow" she said feeling purely happy for the first time in months. I saw Rhett staring at me with an intent gaze upon my eyes.

"Wow what Scarlett?" He said in a sardonic tone.

"nothing" She said in her cold hard state.

I stood up trying to get my luggage as he stood up reached up over me and brought them down. "Well I have to go Scarlett are you sure do not want to see a doctor it sounded pretty bad in there" as he grinned mockingly.

"I am fine Rhett" She said annoyed.

I stepped out onto the grimy station and lost were Rhett went.

I walked quickly over to Will with open arms and hugged him tightly as if he were to disappear into the abyss.


	8. Chapter 8 Reminisce

The ride to Tara was silent only the sound of horse hooves were heard. Will only kept his eyes on the dirt path. I saw Tara come into view. I remember when it was a majestic plantation compared to the rest. Now it seemed as if it was in shambles.

As we pulled up the children came out. First, I gave Ella and Wade a long embrace and a peck on their cheeks. They usually were not used to this much affection from their mother. Next Suellen's three daughters, Anna,Mary and Elizabeth. I gave each girl a hug. And stood up to look over to Suellen.

I marched up to my room and collapsed in the bed not long after. There was this soft knock. I stood up brushing my hair back, trying to make myself presentable. "Come in." Ella stuck her head in. "Uh mama ….I was wondering if you could-well-um come play dollies with me?" She said apprehensively. "Of course darling" I said with a smile on my face.

Ella and I played with her dolls for what seemed like hours. I can not even believe why before I never cared about my children. Well nevermind that now. We were called to supper, giggling like we heard the best gossip from town.

Supper was eaten in silence the unpleasantness of Scarlett attending from Suellen's Suellen never saw fit for Scarlett to even be around her children.

Once supper Scarlett beckoned her children to see her in the parlor. "Wade, Ella I was wondering if you want to go on a trip with me?" I asked hoping they would want to. "Mama will Uncle Rhett be there to?" Ella asked sweetly.

"No sweetheart" "Oh " Ella frowned.

"I want to go mother" Wade said confidently. "Me too mama" Ella said with a bright smile on her face.

As they walked out of the parlor I decided we should leave the next morning. "Will?" Scarlett waved him over.

"What Scarlett?" "Wade, Ella and I are going on a trip." I said hoping he would be fine with it.

"Where?" He asked nervously. "Ireland I think but I am not fully sure. Could you tell Suellen?"

"Of course Scarlett" He said.

She trudged up the stairs to the bedroom and fell asleep without any thought. The next morning the sun shone through the windows as a light patter of feet were outside her door. A small knock came. "Come in"

Two jumping children come up to the bed and start squealing and laughing next to Scarlett.

"Are you troublemakers ready?" She said while smiling. "We both are mother." Wade said.

After an uncomfortable breakfast, I called Prissy to help me pack.

We all said goodbye to one another with tears in Ella's eyes as Wade tried to look brave but was also trying to hold tears back. Before they left I wrote a note to Rhett knowing he would stop by to visit the kids. We arrived at the train station with a ticket to Savannah. As I started to tell them about Cousin Colum.

Rhett's POV

I already sent the white satin fabric back to Charleston. I got in a carriage to ride over to Tara to visit Wade and Ella. Whenever I visited I gave some excuse of why Scarlett was not there. I started to reminisce of each time I visited Wade and Ella.

I soon pulled up to the loop by Tara. I stepped out and was greeted by Suellen "Rhett what a surprise! You just missed Scarlett and the children. She had a feeling you would come by she wrote a note for you.

Dear Rhett,

I had a feeling you would want to visit Wade and Ella yet conveniently we will be on a train to Savannah. The three of us planning on going on a trip. I hope you are well and found your fiance's fabric. The children are fine. Maybe one day I will see you again

Yours Truly,

Scarlett

He stared down in disgust. How did she know beforehand? He looked back up and went outside to the carriage.

I rode directly to the train station,I needed peace of mind. I knew one of the only place of peace was Charleston. I needed to see Anne and assure myself that I will marry her and not think about Scarlett.

"Mama?" Ella asked "Yes darling" I said sweetly. "Where are we going?" "To Savannah sweety." I said while looking out the window. "Will we see Uncle Rhett Mother?" Wade asked.

"No" I replied with a look of pure boredom.

I always knew that Uncle Rhett have hurt mother before but, nothing like this. "Mother are you alright?"I asked. "Yes" she said as she gulped trying to hold tears back so I embraced and Ella soon joined in.


	9. Chapter 9 Trains

The three of us stepped off the train to the train station in Savannah. "Scarlett, Scarlett!" Colum yelled over the bustle of the station.

"Ella, Wade this is your cousin Colum." I said nervously. "Hello Wade. Hello Ella." Colum said then bowed. Ella started to giggle over his chivalry. "Oh Colum I can barely believe you are still single." I said stifling a laugh.

We all exited the train station to head back to Kathleen and Jaime's house. The ride over was filled with Wade and Ella's chatter firing question after question about Ireland. He answered each and every question with a sincere answer.

I saw Kathleen standing in her doorway with her red hair glinting in the sunlight. "Hello Scarlett, Hello Colum these must be your children Scarlett they are just precious." She said eagerly. Wade walked up to her and said "Hello Mrs. Kathleen." Ella walked up, "Hi Miss Kathleen."

"Oh my darlings you are beautiful" Kathleen said. "Its a shame I won't see much of you." She said with a frown.

"Colum what time will we have to leave?" I asked nervously. "In about an hour to the train to Charleston, Then we will leave from that port and go to Ireland from there." He said confidently. All the color drained from my face, it is unlikely that Rhett will be there anyways he should be in Atlanta still. Well I will think about it later anyways.

"Ella do you want to go and look at the shops around here?" I asked so we could find something to do before we were to leave. "Yes of course mama. Could I get a dress like yours?" She asked then smiled her own southern belle smile. I practically burst out laughing seeing her using that smile that I used on my mother and Mammy when I was her age. I could see the similarities we had the same magnolia white skin, her hair had highlights of a ravenous black and she had high cheek bones as do I.

Wade stayed with Colum to keep asking about Ireland. I think he may have not wanted to watch girls trying on dresses.

Ella pointed out a quaint shop that look just darling. We stepped inside and a cool air hit us. "Ella do not forget we have about forty five minutes to shop." She smiled and ran off. I had a hard enough time attempting to keep up with her walking down the street.

"Mama, Mama I this is the most pretty dress ever Mama could we please get it?" She pleaded. It was a pale green dress with a dark emerald night cap sleeves. That I knew would look lovely on her.

"Alright sweetheart, lets see if this fits you then we can change it if not. I went over to the store clerk and asked "Is it fine to try on that dress that my daughter is holding" "Of course!" The stores clerk responded eagerly and walked over to attend to the customer.

When the dress was on Ella it looked wonderful just as I thought. "Ella you look beautiful baby." Her cheeks turned a shade of crimson from the compliment.

"We will take it." I said staring straight into the eyes of the clerk. I went over and paid for then, Ella and I left with Ella skipping down the street. Excited over her new dress. We eventually got back to Kathleen's house with children all around it playing and laughing. "May I mother?" Seeing the gleam in her eye I knew I was unable to resist. "Go ahead." I said as I watched her play.

I walked inside and saw Colum and Wade talking about Ireland still. Kathleen was cleaning up after her children's messes. Colum looked up and said "Scarlett dear, we should leave or else the train will leave without us, I already had the carriage start to be loaded." He said in a rush.

I went outside to collect Ella. "Ella darling we have to go." I said urgently. She came galloping over excitedly "Okay mama lets go." She started to walk off holding my hand.

Colum ushered everyone into the carriage. We all bid our goodbyes to Kathleen and her children.

We rode to the Savannah train station. Ella and Wade were able to easily make their way through the sections of people. Colum and I had much more trouble.

We eventually got to our seats in the compartments. I let out a large sigh I did not even know I was holding in. "Are you alright Scarlett?" Colum asked in a disquietude state. "I am fine Colum." I said with a knowing smile.

Wade and Ella fell into a seeming peaceful sleep. Once they were asleep Colum looked at me

and said "Scarlett are you sure you should be traveling this much since you are pregnant?" "Colum like I said I am fine do not worry."

I soon joined Wade and Ella into a peaceful slumber.

Sorry it is such a short chapter. And pretty similar to the previous


	10. Chapter 10 Just like Charles

I awoke to a slight shaking I opened my eyes drowsily, to see Colum's blue eyes just like Pa's staring at me with concern. "Hi there Colum" I said lazily. With a small feeling of contentment running through my head.

Wade rushed in. "Hello Mother, how are you feeling?" He said smiling. "I am fine, thank you." I replies with a grin.

"Oh Scarlett Ella is eating her breakfast quickly before we are to be in Charleston." Colum said as he strode out of the room. The feeling of contentment left me in the blink of an eye.

Fear gripped me again, I hoped so much that Rhett would not see me. If he were to he would know. Then I would be stuck here for I positively hate it here and he would snatch the baby up right after it was born. For all he saw me when I was pregnant with Wade and Ella, so for certain he would know if he saw me. I pushed that thought from my mind.

The train stopped, Wade, Ella and Colum came in with a look of anticipation in his bright eyes. Wade looked ready to leave the train, Ella looked exhilarated yet scared. I walked over to her and gave her a reassuring hug.

"Scarlett I am going to visit some of the men around the docks you may come if you want to or you may walk around with the children if you are pleased to?" He said hoping she would go for a walk with the children. "Colum I think I will take a walk, no one should notice me it is early enough that is unlikely that anyone is out at this time."

Scarlett took Ella's hand squeezed it while Wade walked next to. It felt nice to walk out in the sun whereas I am usually the one inside doing business affairs. Ella started to chatter about her new dress, I fought the urge to tell her to stop. We kept on walking, as I noticed we were in front of the Butler house. I looked up to were Rhett's study was I was sure I saw his outline and I saw woman approaching I could not take my eyes away. "Mother are you alright?" Wade asked. "I am fine Wade, why don't you and Ella go play near that field." she said nervously. "Okay Mother" Wade said before he and Ella took off running.

Eleanor's POV

Rhett had been in his office almost all day and all night. I walked over and knocked lightly on the door. "Come in" a grizzly voice said. I stepped in the smell of alcohol and cigars filled the room. "Rhett?" I said anxiously. "Yes mother?" he said standing up facing her. His eyes were sunken with dark circles around them, he looked broken down. "You need to stop wallowing on Scarlett you are with Anne now" I said cheerfully. "Mother I know that. I am not a young child you need to take care of" He said with signs of irritation showing, staring at her. "Then Rhett, please stop acting like a child and get up again and face it." I said with a focused look on my face.

I stepped by the window and saw Scarlett walking with her children joyfully. I knew Scarlett and she was not a maternal woman, I had never seen her walking with her children. With a look of desperation in my eyes. A feeling of pleasure rushed through me I needed to sort this out with Scarlett. Rhett only gave me terrible excuses, "Rhett could you excuse me for a moment? I have one thing to attend to." I said rushed. "Go ahead Mother." He said then sat down next to his cup of brandy. I looked at him angrily,grabbed the decanter of brandy. Walked out of the room and slammed the door. I heard him swear loudly after a crash. I put the decanter down on the table by the entry way and rushed outside.

Scarlett's POV

I heard a door open then close, I looked over and saw Miss Eleanor coming. My eyes widened. "Miss Eleanor!" "Scarlett!" she said happily. She looked me up and down, instantly by the look on her face she knew. "Hello Miss Eleanor." I said smiling. "Hello Scarlett" She said uneasily.

"Why did you leave Scarlett?" she said worriedly. "I left a note saying I was going to my Grandfather's birthday party with my aunts." I said confidently. "Scarlett why are you here? You know Rhett is getting married soon." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "I am going to Ireland on a ship leaving through the Charleston Port." I said looking down.

A silence set in for some time before Miss Eleanor spoke up. "Scarlett? is it his?" She said getting to the point looking at me in the eyes.

I took a deep breath "Yes" I swallowed. "You must tell him!" She pressured. "No!" I said quickly. "He will take it away and I will never see it again. Oh please Miss Eleanor you must not tell him." I begged. "I do not want to lie to him." She said cautiously. "You will not have to. You can tell him only he if he asks is Scarlett pregnant with my child." I pleaded.

"Okay Scarlett, only because it still feels like you are my daughter inlaw and I love you like my own daughter. You will have to write me." "I will" I promised. I grimaced for a moment. "Scarlett what is it?" she said noticing my expression. I grabbed her hand and put it against my stomach as I felt the baby kicking restlessly.

"Oh Scarlett, you will tell Rhett one day right?" "One day Miss Eleanor." I smiled.

She made her way to the door. I walked to where Wade and Ella were playing. They were giggling uncontrollably.

Ella grabbed my hand as we all started making our way towards the docks. Ella had a smile on her face as she walked with a poised sense about I her. I smiled to myself thinking of how I was like her at that age. I stared down at Wade, his brow was furrowed as something was taking up his thoughts. "A penny for your thoughts Wade?" I asked curiously. "I am sure they are worth much more than that." He said with a look in his eyes that reminded me of Charles. I chuckled to myself as how much he looked like Charles with his soft brown eyes and chestnut hair.

My feet started hurting from the walk, even though we have not walked far I would have guessed five blocks. I stared down at my stomach looking at how large my stomach was beginning to get at five months. Wade, Ella and I eventually arrived at the docks, there was a look in Wade's eyes that looked nervous and uncertain. I tried to push it out of my mind.

Suddenly Wade bolted off and before I could run he yelled "Mother, Ella stay there I will be back soon." I looked at him with dismay as he kept running.


	11. Chapter 11 Temper

Wade's POV

I knew I could not stop I had to keep running forward. I soon slowed to a walk. As I got near the Butler residence. I looked up at the mansion had fine manicured front lawn. I stepped walking up the front steps. I knocked on the door with all the mite in my thirteen year old body.

Soon, a young black woman with her black hair up with a bandana answered the door. "Yes?" She said with pure confusement in her voice. "May I see Mr. Butler please?" I said confidently trying to act older than my age. "Come into da parler" She said trying to lead me in. "No thank you I would wish to speak to him outside." I said making sure she would know I would not change my mind. She walked up the stairs as I admired the house from what I was able to see.

"It is wonderful isn't it Wade?" A man's voice said as I looked up at Rhett looking down at me. "Hello Mr. Butler" I said stiffly.

"Wade what is it? And what are you doing here?" He said with concern as if he actually cared. "I am here on a visit." I said trying not to give anything away.

"Does your family know you are here?" He asked in a sharp tone. "No." I said staring daggers at him. "First, It is not like you care at all." I said defending myself swiftly before he could contradict I interrupted him. "You just left us leaving mother hurt and anyways she knows I am in Charleston" I said before deeply regretting it. "Where is she" He said with a hungry animal look in his eyes. I knew I did not dare to tell him were. "It is no worry of yours Mr. Butler are you not getting married soon anyways?" I said as he gaped at me for a slight moment.

"Wade" He said in a tone that meant business. But he was no one that was important in my world anymore since he hurt mother and Ella. "I was the one that would comfort Mother and Ella when you left. You never cared anyways you left without saying goodbyes. So there is no point in this charade of caring for people." I said as his dark eyes filled with anger.

Before I knew it I was running as fast as my legs would carry. I looked behind me as I saw Rhett stop standing there and start to chase me. I ran with a rapid speed I started to run out of breath but, I knew I had to keep running.

I was able to stay ahead of him by the time I got to where Mother and Ella were they were talking about the ship ride as I got there. "Mother, Ella let's get on the ship now I said as I saw Rhett starting to come. A million questions were hurled at me from Ella and Mother at the same time. As I guided them over to the ship. Trying to answer the questions without actually listening. I smiled and nodded to all of their ranting question.

I smirked then gave a man my ticket to get on. I saw a look of defeat on Rhett's face. I smiled evilly. Then walked towards the ship to a life where I hopefully will never see him again.

Scarlett's POV

The boat looked magnificent as I walked along the outside. We met Colum as we came in he showed Wade and Ella to the rooms. I insisted to take a walk around.

The deck was outlined in what looked like a dark glass material. The floors were some type of wood I was unable to identify. The inside of the boat had a high ceiling. All of the rooms were in a straight line throughout the hall.

I decided to walk out to the deck for fresh air.

I walked over to the deck that overlooked the Charleston Port. The salty air was almost overwhelming. Mission a success I thought as I realized I had not seen Rhett. I had the tiniest feeling that I would see him and he would know everything.

I loved watching the waves hit against the boat. It was almost soothing as if it was trying to make me forget all the bad and evil there was in the world. When I opened my eyes again I just thought everything would be fine. I looked at him as he had what seemed like love in his liquid dark eyes. He stared at me not trying to do anything so surprised that he was unable. It felt as if he stared at me for hours but, only minutes. I was surprised yet, I don't think I should welcome him back I don't know if now nor ever.

The Captain called "All Aboard!" As Rhett's face fell. I almost wanted him to come though, I knew that he is engaged and that he does not need me I told myself over and over again. But, I need him I realized. I looked back up to him and it seemed as if there were tears running down his face, he looked as if he wanted to jump in the water to swim towards the boat. But he didn't.


	12. Chapter 12 Motherly Love

As the trip drug on I mostly sat in the compartment entertaining Wade and Ella. I played tea with Ella. And I would play chess with Wade as he severely beat me each time.

Colum amused himself by talking with the ship men and captain. "Scarlett?" He said smiling cheerfully. We have been on the ship for about two weeks.

"Yes, Colum?" I replied looking up at his gleaming eyes.

"We are to arrive to Ireland tomorrow." He said happily. I was so happy I was almost jumping up but my growing stomach was getting in the way. I could not wait to see Ireland. Pa always said it was amazing now I will get to see if what he said was true. He always said that the land was green as Suellen's face when she had the flu. That the meadows were just like heaven. My heart ached at the thought of everything Pa said. I missed him so. Why did he have to defend his pride and not stay with us. At least he is with Mother. Which was all I would tell myself for comfort.

I looked down at my almost six months pregnant stomach. I always hated this stage in pregnancies I felt so large and uncomfortable. My stomach was the largest it had ever been. When I was first pregnant with Wade during this stage I was almost terrified because I knew nothing of pregnancy.

Ella came bounding in with a jovial look in her eyes. "Mama, Mama,Mama" She started barely able to contain her self. I knew the look in her eye and she wanted something from me. I eyed her suspiciously for a moment until I was unable to contain myself.

"What darling" I said laughing.

"Could we play with my dolls? Please Mama." She begged.

"Alright" I said smiling down at my little girl.

Ella and I played with her dolls for maybe two hours until supper. Colum came standing in the doorway watching us play.

"If you two young ladies are done playing will you accompany Wade and I to supper?" He said with his charming smile. Wade stood tall next to him with his own charming smile.

"I think we would be delighted." I said looking at Ella who had the largest grin on her face. I took Colum's arm as Ella took Wade's arm. As we marched through the ship towards the dining room.

We ate dinner while Wade and Ella chattered over what had happened that day. I noticed that it seemed they both had my appetite. I giggled slightly watching them scarf down their food.

It soon became time to retire to bed

. Once I layed down I revisited everything that happened that day. After I reviewed the day about an hour later I was still lying awake staring at the ceiling.

There was a slight knock on the door. Who was knocking at this time?

"Come in" I said faintly.

Wade and Ella walked in holding each others hands. I noticed Ella's tear stained face. "Whats wrong baby?" I asked. "I had a nightmare mommy." She said whimpering. Her eyes had an intense fear to them. I was proud that Wade went with her to come here. I know Wade has been trying to act more grown up to make sure I am not depressed over Rhett. I find it sweet how he would protect me.

"Both of you come here" I said while patting both sides of the bed next to me. They climbed next to me and nestled closer to me. I loved the feeling like being a mother again and the fact that they easily trusted and loved me. I smiled as I looked down at Wade's sleeping face.

Ella was fighting sleep though it was overcoming her. "Is there anything you want to talk about Sweet heart?" I asked. "Not really Mama." She paused. "Will I ever see Uncle Rhett again Mama?" She asked looking into my eyes as I tried to suppress my anger. Towards him for leaving the children and not explaining anything to them. I tried to the best of my ability. Wade understood what I was trying to tell them. He was terribly angry and vowed that he hated him for making me cry. Ella still did not understand the situation.

"I don't know darling." I said honestly. Maybe one day I started to think. Well I did promise Miss Eleanor. One day I will have to return to Georgia. I could always wait until the baby is eighteen. Even though Rhett will most likely kill me.

Why would he care anyways he is getting married in about two months.

I awoke the next morning with Wade and Ella in my arms still sleeping peacefully. I untangled myself from them so I could quickly get dressed. To be ready to get off of the boat.

I walked outside and saw Ireland in the distance. I whispered to the baby "This will be your home."


	13. Chapter 13 The Castle

The boat docked to Ireland. I looked around trying to take everything in. I looked down at Ella, her eyes were wide in surprise over the rolling hills and all the festivities around. Wade was a little more skeptical about everything about around. He eyed everything with a look in his eyes.

Colum walked behind us. "Surprised ain't ya?" He said happily. He lead the way to the carriage. We entered the carriage. The moment we all sat down Ella started chattering about everything she saw. Wade was emerged in his own thoughts he was deep into concentration.

Ella fell asleep pretty quickly. "Wade what is wrong?" I said being concerned. He was still deep in thought. Colum was busy staring out the carriage thinking about when he was first in Ireland. I looked into Wade's eyes trying to convince him to talk. "Mama why did we need to move to Ireland?" He asked painfully looking at me. My heart almost melted. "I needed to get away." I said as it felt like he was staring into my soul. Rhett must have taught him how to do that. I thought

"Will we go back one day Mama?" He asked. "Yes darling we will go back." I said looking at him. He relaxed a bit and rested his head on my shoulder. Soon his breathing became steady and he was fast asleep.

Colum looked over at me. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "Fine Colum." I said smiling. He tended to always ask me how I was. He would always get the same answer every time. "I already hired a maid for you to help with the children. " He said looking at me trying to determine my reaction. "alright." was all I could muster at the time. "I found a house for you and the children. Well I got your Uncle Andrew to find one worthy for you. He persuaded the seller to wait a while for you to see. If you agree to buy it he might let you start living there right away." He said still trying to detect a reaction.

"Wonderful Colum." I said trying to say it enthusiastically. The carriage ride wa maybe for another half hour at an estimate.

"Stop." Colum yelled and jolted the children awake. "This is the house your Uncle Andrew found." He said proudly. I stepped out of the carriage.

The house looked was made out of stone blocks. It was large but, not the same monstrosity as the one in Atlanta. It reminded me of the castles I have seen in fairy tales. It had a tower like part on the side. That I knew Wade would love. There was a bit of land behind it then there was woods that spreads out as far as I could see.

"Colum,I love it. What do you think?" I said looking at Wade and Ella.

"It looks wonderful Mother." Wade said smiling in awe at the large house. "Mama it looks like a castle." Ella said excitedly. I grinned at both of their reactions.

"Alright before we make decisions lets look inside." I said as we stepped on the arriving steps. The inside was amazing. To the right of the entry way there was the parlor. To the left the library. In the right corner there was the stairs. That led to the second floor. Upstairs to the left. there was a long hallway that held all the bedrooms. Straight ahead of the staircase was the study. Downstairs the kitchen was behind the staircase. The dining room was right across from the kitchen. The house was in pretty good shape maybe if parts of the flooring and wallpaper were replaced it would look brand new.

"Wade, Ella what do you think of the house darlings? Would you want to live here?" I asked cautiously. "Yes, Mama!" Ella said with enthusiasm. "Of course Mother It looks great." Wade said still inspecting each corner. "Colum? Could you tell the seller I would like to buy it and I will wire them the money for it?" I asked him. "Sure aroon." We walked to the carriage and went to Colum's home, he was allowing us to stay with him until the house was fully ours.

I looked down at my stomach realizing that at my stage in pregnancy it was not considered proper to be in public. I never understood people's view on what is considered right and wrong. Society ceased to amuse me on what was supposed to be done.

The carriage ride to Colum's was awfully bumpy. It was almost too hard to stand Ella looked a little nauseous. Wade fell asleep in Colum as he was watching the green meadows.

We approached a small village. "Here we are." Colum said confidently. The carriage stopped in front of a small cottage. With a slanted roof and a one story stone house. "Wade, Ella you will share a room. Scarlett you will have your own room." He said as he ushered us inside. There was dirt flooring and dusty furniture. A simple table and six chairs. He led me towards the guest bedroom which had a cot like bed. I set my luggage down and looked around I put some of my dresses in the closet.

I went to find Wade and Ella. I found Wade unpacking while Ella was playing with the dolls from her luggage. I smiled while leaning in the doorway. Ella looked up and smiled a toothy grin at me. Wade was looking at photographs that he packed. I walked over.

He had a line of pictures on his bed. First was Charles his father, Melanie, Ashley, Beau and the last one was Rhett and I. I never knew he had these. Tears were swimming in my eyes. I looked down at the floor and looked at the date. One month until Rhett was to get married. I sighed realizing there was no hope.

Colum was about to go outside. "Colum where are you going?" He hesitated "I am going to a meeting with friends." He said then left without a reaction. I went back to my room then laid until supper and Colum was not back yet his maid Anna prepared supper. Wades and Ella went back to their room deciding they were going to go to sleep. I sat up until eleven o'clock until I could not fight sleep. I went to my room and fell into a fitful sleep.

Colum returned the next morning refusing to answer any questions. As the days turned to weeks everything felt hopeless except when I saw my growing stomach. I was still getting worried from how large my stomach got compared to my other pregnancies.

Some days I sat in the parlor staring out the window hoping to see Rhett.

I decided to write to Miss Eleanor. I promised I would write her and maybe I would find out information about Rhett. Well Colum did not let me go anywhere anyways from how far I am in my condition I never told him the details of my pregnancy but, I intended to keep it that way.

I wrote to Miss Eleanor.

Dear Miss Eleanor,

I am so sorry I have been unable to contact you. Though I just arrived to Ireland. I am doing fine. I hope you and your family are well. Wade and Ella are adjusting to Ireland, after the baby is born I plan to contact you and I will visit plusI have some unsettled business in Atlanta I need to take care of. Please write back.

Love Scarlett

I sent the letter the next day when Colum went to town.

"Mother do you think I could get a horse?" Wade asked. "Colum said there was a horse fair coming up and I wanted to go."He said hesitantly. He knew how I felt about Bonnie and when she fell. "Sure darling you are old enough. I just want to be able to go." He smiled excitedly.

After lunch I went to Colum. "Colum?" I asked. Yes aroon?" "Could I go to the horse fair with you, Wade and Ella?" I asked nervously.

"Scarlett." He said agitated. "You are about eight months pregnant you can not be in public." He said sure of himself.

"Though Colum. I don't care what anyone else thinks. I don't know anyone anyways. Because you have not let me leave. To even go to my new house." I said angrily. He looked surprised at my sudden outburst.

"Fine Scarlett he said defeatedly. Knowing he would not win the fight.

I walked off making plans for the fair.


	14. Chapter 14 All Horses

The fair was a few days away. Colum allowed Wade, Ella and I to go to our new house or castle as Ella called it.  
Everything was still being moved in. Wade's room was almost finished he only needed his desk and books to be moved in. Ella's room was done her bed was in the corner with a chest of toys at the foot of her bed. Her closet full of new dresses. Her walls had fairytale book characters painted on her wall. I went across the hall to the baby's room that was painted a buttercup yellow. With a painting of a castle near the crib. Baby clothes were hung in the closet.

I went to my room it had a large four poster bed my clothes were in the closet. A basinet was next to my bed in case I wanted the baby near by. I walked around the house trying to get used to the feeling. It was more like home than the Atlanta house. There was a knock at the door.

Colum was standing there with a woman with light red hair maybe early forties she had a happy feel about her. "Scarlett this is Mrs. Fitzpatrick." He said while staring at her. "How do you do?" I asked. "Fine, yourself?" she replied smiling.

I welcomed her in and showed her to her room. "Scarlett she is a miracle worker." Colum said confidently.

It was the morning of the fair October twentyninth. The morning was unusually warm. We all had gotten used to being around. brought the mail. I got a letter from Aunt Eulalie and Aunt Pauline. It had the latest gossip and newspaper clippings. It showed Rhett and Anne's marriage. I almost broke down in front of them all as color drained from my face.

Colum entered with a huge smile on his face. Wade was excited all morning he was going to get his first horse. I more thought of him getting a pony but, he was persuasive. I never knew how much Wade was similar to me. Colum got Wade dressed and ready as I got Ella prepared.

I put my hair up in a simple way were pieces of hair naturally slid down. I wore a beige dress that you would not notice the mud on it as much assuming I were to get mud on it. Also it hid the pregnancy a bit better.

We all were piled into the jabbered on about what type of horse he wanted and all the requirements which I understood almost none of. I saw the fair from afar there were many men and women. Children ran around in an uncivilized manner.

Once we stopped Wade and Ella jumped out wanting to run around and see every sight.

To see more tents Colum and Wade searched. While Ella and I searched. Ella took my hand as we walked around. I got strange looks for being in public. I ignored the glances and checked out each horse. Ella looked at each one with wonder. She decided if any of the horses had a good appearance.

"Mama, Mama that horse over there would look perfect for Wade. We both walked over and saw another man inspecting it. We stood next to him. Listening what was being said. "Hello, I am Bart." He said he had unruly brown hair and looked like he knew what he was doing.

"Hello." I replied. "And who might you be?" He said talking to Ella. "I am Ella." She said shyly. "I am Scarlett."I said shaking his hand.

"Are you from the South? It is just your accent." He asked sheepishly. "Yes, I am from Georgia." I said smiling. "There is another gentleman I am helping look for a horse that is from the South." He said. "Wow what a small world." i said smiling.

" ?" My stomach dropped.I tried to keep smiling. Rhett walked over. "What?" He said irritably. I held Ella back from saying hello. I whispered to her "Wait to say hello darling."

" there is another woman from the South that you might know." Bart said. "Oh really." Rhett said raising his eyebrow in interest.

They both walked over. All color drained from Rhett's face as he saw my stomach.

"Ms. O'Hara" He said bowing. " ."

"You two know each other?" Bart asked.

"Yes." I replied holding tighter to Ella's hand.

"Hello Ella." Rhett said smiling. I held her back "Hello." She replied.

"Bart could I talk to Ms.O'Hara and Ella alone for a moment?" Rhett asked.

"Of course. I'll talk to you ladies later." Bart said then left.

All the thought of what Rhett might say next. Ella loosened my grip then gave Rhett a hug. "Hello Ella. How are you?" He asked staring into her eyes. "I am just fine Uncle Rhett." Ella said smiling. How are you Scarlett?" He asked looking up at me.

"I am fine." I said coldly. I grimaced as a contraction swept over me for a moment. I looked at Rhett and I could tell he knew what happened.

I bent down to Ella "Ella go find Cousin Colum and Wade and tell them to come here. Alright sweet heart?" I asked. "Alright mama." She replied. And ran off.

Rhett looked down at me. "Scarlett are you alright?" He asked again more forcefully. I started to walk away until he grabbed me. He stared down at me and it seemed as if he knew everything. "Scarlett? Why did you not tell me?" He said. As I grimaced again as a greater pain swept through me. "Not now Rhett." I groaned. I could barely care what Rhett thought.

Wade came running up. "Mother Colum is trying to get a carriage." Another wave of pain came. I closed my eyes waiting for it to pass. I opened my eyes again and Rhett had terror in his eyes.

"I have a carriage." Rhett said. "Wade you, Colum and Ella catch a carriage home and I'll use Rhett's." I said as I saw rage in Wade's eyes.

"Though Mother.." He started. "Wade do not argue." I said as he ran to Colum. Rhett led me by the arm to where he stashed his carriage. We got there quickly, he ushered me in and started the horses. I gave him the directions. As another contraction hit. I leaned back and moaned softly. I felt Rhett's eyes on me.

"Rhett?" I said softly. "What?" He said in a kind way as if I was to break at any moment. "How was the wedding?" I said knowing I probably should not bring it up and trying not to cry.

"It was fine." He replied smoothly. About after ten minutes of silence. A contraction hit, my face drained of color as I tried to not make a sound. Luckily we were almost to the castle. We pulled up to the front as came out looking terrified that an unknown carriage was coming.


	15. Chapter 15 Screaming

Rhett was trying to help me out but, I was so large it was almost picked me up into his arms. I almost missed when he would pick me up when we were married. "Get a doctor." He told he ran inside. "Where is your bedroom?" I pointed towards the stairs he raced up.

He laid me down as a gust of pain came through. He sat down next to me and grabbed it until my knuckles turned white. He tried to be soothing to me by telling me unimportant things though all I wanted to do was to tell him to "Shut up." even though I knew I could not.

Rhett's POV

Scarlett's housekeeper came in with who I guessed was the doctor. They ushered me out of the room I sat outside and started smoking almost instantly. I can not fall under her poison again. I am married.

The worry over ridden my previous thoughts as I have seen her in her previous pregnancies and she was never in this much pain. I tried to clear it from my mind the image of Scarlett in so much pain that was my fault again.

I needed to get out of here or else I will go insane.

The front door opened and slammed closed. A man came up with Wade and Ella. Ella ran to me excited to see me here again. Wade and that man stood back. The man stepped forward. "I am Colum. Scarlett's cousin." He said putting his hand out to shake. "I am Rhett Butler I knew her in the U.S" I said shaking his hand. Wade rolled his eyes.

Everyone jumped from surprise when a bloodcurdling scream erupted from Scarlett's room. Colum led Wade and Ella towards their bedrooms. So they would not be subject to more screaming than terrifying them beyond measure.

Anne. She must be wondering where I am. She thought I would return hours ago. She was currently at the Dublin Hotel. What would I tell Anne? How can I explain I was at my ex wife's house where she was having my child. My head pounded at the thought. I will think of something to tell her she tends to believe everything I tell her.

There was another frightening scream came from Scarlett's room. I knew I had to stay. But, if I did I would fall under Scarlett's spell. I left rushed hearing a baby cry. Then right before the door closed another scream. As I slammed the door strenuously.

A/N

Sorry about the short chapter I was not sure what else to put for this. Please review!


	16. Chapter 16 Two

Twins, I never thought. I smiled at the two bundles of joy in my arms. Colum came in and I smiled once he saw me he smiled. I saw Wade and Ella behind him. "Let them in." I said looking at Wade and Ella.

When Colum came over I whispered to him "Where is Rhett?" He looked down at me and whispered back "He left a few hours ago." I looked down disappointed.

They both had Rhett's tanned skin and dark hair. They both looked almost exactly like Rhett. The twins looked almost identical except for their eyes. The boy had dark eyes and was Rhett's miniature. The girl had my viridescent eyes.

Colum soon left. Wade and Ella went to bed. I was left alone while the babies were asleep sharing their bassinet. I decided the boy would be named Gerald Kinnicutt O'Hara. The girl would be named Katherine Emma O'Hara. I would present their names to Wade and Ella in the morning.

The next morning Wade and Ella came in waking me up with a breakfast tray. I smiled "Thank you darlings." I said. I ate quickly I was hungry from the twins being born and the state of exhaustion I never had the time to eat supper.

"Do you want to learn the names of your new brother and sister?" I asked. They eagerly nodded. They both loved the Ella saw Katherine's eyes she said "Mama they look like a cat's." She said smiling. Soon Ella started calling her Cat. Ella adored Cat.

Wade just loved Gerald. From Ella giving Cat a nickname he wanted to give one to Gerald also. So he started calling him Gerry. Those two are competitive for the twin's attention.

I still don't understand why Rhett just left right away. Colum have been helping me plan my trip back to America. I wanted to sell the mills and the Peachtree house. Also to let Miss Eleanor see her grandchildren.

I wrote Miss Eleanor about the twins. And my future trip to America. She soon replied that she would be excited to see me. I could not wait.

I did not allow anyone besides Wade,Ella, Colum or I to look after the twins. I wanted to be the mother to them that I never was to Wade and Ella.

The twins were almost a month old. When the date for the trip to America was set. Wade, Ella, the twins and I were to leave in one week. I was excited to go to America again except of having to go to Atlanta. I did not want to have to go and see the old Guard or Ashley. Even though I have felt guilty about my promise to Melly.

Ella was counting down the days until we left she missed Beau and wanted to see Atlanta again and show it all to Cat. I was against it at first. But, none of it would matter none of them would ever see me again so it was fine. I had no intentions of going back to Atlanta.

I sent a telegraph to Miss Eleanor saying.

ARRIVING ONE MONTH STOP MEET ME AT THE DOCK STOP LOVE SCARLETT

Wade was ready to leave Atlanta he never liked the city it was never the type of city that he wanted to live in when he was older. He thought it was a tight city that had no room for change.

Whereas Ella loved the buildings and houses and how the city developed.

Once the week was up. All of us made our way to the dock with our pounds and pounds of luggage. I was worried that I did not pack enough clothes for the twins. Ella tried to pack all of her dolls. Wade wanted to make sure he had enough books to read during the ship ride.

The dock came into view. I put Cat in my arms as Wade held Gerry as we made our way to the ship. I took a deep breath and stepped on.


	17. Chapter 17 Going On

Once we made our way to our compartments Ella took out all her dolls to play with. Wade helped me get the cribs to our room where we then laid Gerry and Cat down for a nap.

I decided to finally read all of the letters from Aunt Pauline and Aunt Eulalie. Inside one was Rhett's wedding announcement to that Anne Hampton woman. I pushed the thoughts of her and him out of my mind as I tried to drift into an aimless sleep.

I awoke with Wade peering into my face. "Wade?" I said groggily. "Mother you were having a nightmare." He said nervously. "And Cat is crying." He said trying to figure out what I was thinking of.

I got up to go to Cat the moment she was in my arms she was calm. I looked down to her innocent face smiling up at me. I sighed wishing I could go back to a time where things were less complicated. I hummed an old irish lullaby I heard from Colum.

Cat soon fell into a peaceful sleep. When Cat was set down, Gerry started to cry. I was such a fool not to bring Colum with me. He would have refused anyways he simply hates America. I rolled my eyes. And picked up Gerry looking into his eyes that were just like his father's. I loved how Cat and Gerry looked just like their father besides Cat's eyes were the only thing connecting them to me.

After Gerry stopped fussing, I went to check on Ella. Ella was fast asleep in the rocking chair. I went over to her and picked her up and laid her down onto her bed and tucked her in. I watched her sleep for a brief moment. She seemed calm. Wade was sitting at his desk reading. I watched him from the doorway until he finally noticed. He looked up at me sheepishly.

"Sorry Mother." He said staring at the floor.

"There is nothing to be sorry for." I said staring at his face.

He started to lay down to go to sleep. I walked over to him and sat on the bed next to him. I? bent down and kissed his forehead and went back to my room to go to sleep.

The weeks passed on quickly Wade and Ella warmed up even more to me even more which made me feel even special. It was soon the last day on the ship. Wade enjoyed being on the ship. Ella and I would play with her dolls while I tended to the growing Cat.

Wade would carry Gerry out with him to walk around the ship. I smiled when I saw Wade pointing to the ocean and talking to Gerry.

When it was time for supper I ushered everyone down to the deck. Wade was smiling and laughing at what Ella was saying. During the ship ride Wade and Ella have gotten happier to be with Gerry, Cat and I. I laughed at Wade's attempt at jokes. Ella loved to have the whole family together. None of them seemed to care that they were not a whole family. Strangers would look at them oddly because there was no doting father that cared about the children. Or would join the children for a walk around the deck.

Once the painfully slow supper finished Wade and Ella were incredibly tired and went to bed early for the tiring day ahead of them. I got Gerry and Cat to sleep fairly quickly they eventually relented and fell into a deep sleep.

I fell into another fitful sleep and suffered at my nightmares. I awoke the next morning barely awake. I went to Cat and Gerry who desperately wanted attention. A tired Wade wandered in to help. "Wade go back to sleep. I can handle them once by myself." I said looking at him he had a look of stubborn refusing to leave.

"Mother no-" He started.

"No Wade go back to sleep." I said unrelenting

He walked sleepily back to his room. I sighed at how stubborn he is.

I looked out the window and could see Charleston come into view. I wonder what Rhett was doing at this view. I pushed that away as I stared into Gerry's eyes full of mischief.


	18. Chapter 18 Look of Love

All of the luggage was gathered as I held onto Cat while Wade held Gerry and Ella held onto my other hand. We got to the dock. I tried to search over heads for Miss Eleanor. I soon saw a waving hand and pointed Wade in her direction. I smiled happily rushing Wade towards her.

"Miss Eleanor!" I said excitedly as trying to give her a hug as best as I could. She smiled widely at seeing Cat and Gerry.

"Miss Eleanor this is Wade." I say nodding in his direction as he bowed.

"This is Ella." I say as Ella shyly stepped out from behind my skirt.

"This is Katherine Emma." I say handing her Cat. She started cooing at her. "And this is Gerald Kinnicutt." I say taking him from Wade.

"Scarlett they look just like Rhett." She said looking at them with a gaze of love. "Where will you be staying?" She asked not taking her eyes off Cat.

"We are stay at the Charleston Hotel." I said.

We started to walk towards the hotel. As I informed her about Ireland. Occasionally Wade or Ella would decide to contribute to the conversation when they realized how kind she was. She reminded me of Rhett when Bonnie was first born and his pure adoration for her. I smiled at the memory while it also felt as a stab of pain at an old wound.

Along the walk people stared at us as if we were not good enough to show our face in this city. I pushed the thought out of my head trying to focus on talking to Miss Eleanor.

Soon we got to the hotel and talked in my suite until she eventually had to go and promised to call again tomorrow.

Rhett's POV

I heard Mother walk in. Earlier Sally came over saying she saw Mother out with Scarlett, Wade, Ella and two babies which seemed to make no sense. I mean it would be impossible.

When I was in Ireland and heard the baby cry then the scream I assumed it was because she lost the baby unless she had twins. What have I done? I might actually have children and not be doomed to never have children again.

I strolled over to mother with my mask on. "Mother why were you out so late?" I asked trying to show concern.

"I was out with a friend." She said blandly.

It was easy to tell she was hiding something that was an important. I decided not to pry it out of her and walked away. I'll just try again later. I thought hopelessly.

Supper that night was awfully tense Anne attempted to make small talk but, failed miserably. I ate quietly as everyone else did. Anne eventually gave up and we ate in awkward silence.

Anne decided to retire early so I joined her.

When she fell asleep. I got up and got dressed silently. And snuck out. I heard Rosemary and Mother talking. I adjudicated to not eavesdrop. I hurried out into the salty night air.

Scarlett's POV

I could not fall asleep. I kept thinking of Miss Eleanor's many hints to introduce Rhett to his children. I tried to tell her no but, she was as stubborn as her son.

A sudden cry got me up and to the nursery. Gerry was crying I picked him up and started to soothe him. He became calm as a knock on the door startled both of us. I set him down, grabbed my wrap and went to the door.

When I answered it was Rhett. I slightly gasped. "Well Scarlett you look much better than when I first saw you." He said sardonically. I ignored his comment. As crying started in the nursery. I walked quickly to see Cat and Gerry started to cry. I picked up Cat who was crying the loudest. I hummed an Irish lullaby to her as I saw Rhett in the doorway watching. With a surprised look in his eyes at me being a mother.

He took three long strides over and picked up Gerry to calm him down. His face lit up when he saw how Gerry looked just like him. I smiled at the amazement on Rhett's face. "Scarlett." He said trying to sound calm. "What is his name?"

"Gerald Kinnicutt O'Hara." I said.

"Why did you use my middle name?" He asked with a slightly confused expression.

"I thought he needed to have some sort of connection to his father since he looked just like him." I said staring at Cat.

"And who is that?" He asked smiling. With what I guessed was fatherly pride.

"This is Katherine Emma O'Hara." I said smiling down at her. He put Gerry down as I handed him Cat.

"We call her Cat because of her eyes." I blurted out. For some reason I never can hold back secrets about this man. He kept smiling at both of them.

"Is there any chance that I would be able to see these two tomorrow?" He asked in with a composed look on his face but an entreat look in his dark eyes.

"Yes." I said at the happy thought that he would come back. He set Cat down staring at them for a moment before quickly walking out. He walked out taking one last glance at Cat and Gerry then he was gone.


	19. Chapter 19 First Meet

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining through the windows. It cast a bright shadow throughout the room. I sat up suddenly when I realized Rhett was coming over. Until I remembered his marriage to that wench. Nevermind that now. I thought as I went over to the closet.

I picked a dress in a pale blue with a navy blue collar and around the sleeve the same navy blue. I walked to the vanity and decided to put my hair up in a chignon, with a few tendrils of hair escaping. I put a small bit of rouge on my cheeks.

I heard Wade and Ella start to wake up. I went over to where they were cooing at the babies. I smiled at how they were so content to be with them.

"We are going to head down to Atlanta tomorrow." I said startling them.

"Alright mother." Wade said unenthusiastically.

Ella was smiling from ear to ear. I laughed at her goofy expression. Wade and Ella went down to breakfast while I took care of Cat and Gerry. I just finished getting getting Gerry into his clothes when there was a startling knock.

Wade and Ella must have forgot their key. I thought simply. I opened the door and there Rhett was grinning largely.

"Come in." I said trying to sound bored.

He walked in quickly rushing to the nursery. Once I caught up to him he was whispering to Cat making her smile.

"Does anyone know you're here?" I asked as if this was casual conversation.

"No." He said focusing his attention all on the babies.o

It annoyed me that he gave them all the attention, yet he loved children. My face drained of color the moment I realized that he would take Cat and Gerry from me to. No there was no possible way I would let him take my children. I was the own who have raised them so far just fine without his help. So I will be fine without him.

"Wade,Ella,Cat,Gerry and I are going to Atlanta tomorrow." I said staring out the window.

"What" He said visibly angry that I have barely let him see his children and now taking them away.

"Scarlett, why?" He asked solemnly.

"I have some business I want to take care of." I said trying to be vague.

"Like Ashley Wilkes." He said coldly staring at his miniature Gerry.

"No and you know that I don't love him." I said. I almost added that I loved him instead.

The key to the door started to unlock. I looked over as Wade and Ella stormed in happily. They both started walking over to greet me when they saw Rhett.

"Uncle Rhett!" Ella squealed. She ran and hugged his legs. Causing him to stumble back slightly. I went over and took Gerry from him so he could address Ella properly. I noticed Wade standing back not wanting to go close to him. I saw the pure hatred in his eyes directed at Rhett.

I bent down and whispered to him. "Wade it's fine." He relaxed a small bit but, was still watching him like a hawk.

Ella started dragging him to see the new things she got in Charleston. I chuckled at her. Wade stood next to me trying to be a pillar of strength.

When Rhett finally decided to leave. He pulled me over "Scarlett I want to see them before you go back to Ireland and start to expect Anne and I to show up." I looked at him as if everything was fine. The moment the door was shut I started to sob into my hands.

I could not stand the thought of that wench in my house. I walked numbly to my room and started to pack my things for Atlanta. I snuck to Wade and Ella's room and packed their things to. Rhett will never know that we left. I will say goodbye to Miss Eleanor after we are back from Atlanta. I thought hopefully.

I fell into a restless sleep and had my usual nightmare. I woke up with a headache but, decided to muster on. I got dressed and prepared Wade and Ella for the train ride. I picked up Cat while Wade grabbed Gerry and we were all gone.

Sorry for the short chapter I was not sure what else to write. Please review!


	20. Chapter 20 Is it?

I just concluded my business in Atlanta and was on the train ride back to say goodbye to Miss Eleanor. I sold the mills and turned the Peachtree house into the Melanie Wilkes Boarding House. I wired Rhett that I sold the house. I left the store in Ella's name.

Wade was starting to doze off from the lull of the train. Ella was already sleeping on my shoulder. I was holding Cat while Wade still had a slight hold on Gerry as I had to nudge him to keep him from falling asleep.

I felt terribly bad for Wade he had to take on all these responsibilities. He played nurse to his younger brother. It wasn't how your supposed to live your life as a eleven year old boy.

Ahead of time I sent a telegram to Miss Eleanor saying to meet all of us at a park near by to her house. Ella pranced around excitedly when she first heard that we would see Miss Eleanor again. Wade tried to look more grown up by a simple nod though, when I said it I caught a smile on his face before it was back into the void that covered up all emotion.

Just like Rhett. I think Wade started looking this way around when Rhett left. Rhett never knows the effect he has on other people. I sighed loud enough to jolt Wade awake again. He sat up straight and was deep into his thoughts.

Eventually about two hours later we were in Charleston. It looked to be about two in the afternoon. The boat left at four. We all made our way to the park were Miss Eleanor would hopefully be waiting.

Wade and Ella stood up excitedly to go see Miss Eleanor. I giggled at their actions. I decided that it would do us some good to take a walk to the park. I rented a stroller to put the twins in so no one would be obligated to carry them the whole time. Ella started to jabber on about how excited she was to see Miss Eleanor and to go back to Ireland.

I started to wonder how Rhett will react when he realizes I left." Never mind that now." I thought as I focused on what Ella was saying.

We arrived at the park. I saw Miss Eleanor sitting at a bench, deep in thought. "Wade, Ella she's over there." I said then pointed in her direction and they bolted off running in a buoyant matter. I laughed at how fast they both ran towards her and gave her a large hug. She was surprised by the children sneaking up on her.

The stroller started to feel heavier with every step. When a larger hand took the other side. I looked up to Rhett's face. That man he knew I was going to leave without seeing him.

"Scarlett, did you really think you could leave without me seeing these two?" He said as we got closer to Miss Eleanor.

"Fiddle dee dee Rhett Butler, who said I was to leave without seeing you?"

"Maybe for the fact mother said that she was leaving to meet you before you left." I sighed loudly at his statement.

"Scarlett, I want to be able to see my children often. I want them to be able to come to Charleston to see Anne and I." He said matter of factly.

"They are my children, Rhett. Not yours." I whispered so Miss Eleanor and the children wouldn't hear us.

I could tell he was close to yelling at me but, from seeing his mother he restrained himself. I looked down at Cat and Gerry's pure faces. I knew if Rhett found out he would take them.

I pushed the stroller off to Miss Eleanor.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Scarlett and Rhett were walking this way as Scarlett was visibly upset yet trying to hold herself together.

"Hello Scarlett." I said jovially giving her a hug and looking down at the twins.

"Scarlett how old are they now?" I asked seeing the smile on Gerry's face.

"About four months." She said stiffly and shuddered.

"Miss Eleanor watch them please." She said before running off. Wade started to go after her, I held him back whispering to let her go. Ella was almost in tears seeing her mother like that. I looked up to Rhett and his mouth was gaped open in surprise.

"Rhett go check on her." I said sternly.

"Mother.." He started trying to protest. I wore a look showing he wouldn't be able to get out of it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I ran behind a small building nearby. And I started to sob uncontrollably about Rhett taking them and to the night when they were born and how I was told that I would die. Plus all of the blood also how Rhett left abruptly.

I heard soft footsteps coming. I knew by the time they got here there would be not enough time to compose myself. So, I tried to make myself into a smaller ball and not be noticed.

"Scarlett" a soothing voice said, looking at my tear stained face.

I looked up to Rhett's dark eyes showing slight concern.

"Go away Rhett." I said trying to decompress myself. He handed me a handkerchief with his initials embroidered in it. Which only made it worst.

"What's wrong Scarlett?"He asked attempting to make it sound like he didn't care. Though it vaguely sounded like he cared.

I started to blurt out everything, I hate the power this man had over me.

"You said that you were going to take the babies and when Miss Eleanor brought up how old they were it reminded me of when they were born." I said crying the whole time.

"When I left." He said trying to put the pieces together.

"I thought I was going to die Rhett." I said as I saw his mask fall off.

"Scarlett what gave you the thought you were going to die?" He asked curiously.

"The blood." I said simply looking at the confused expression. I remembered all of the blood around me as I palpitated at the thought.

"Blood?" He asked, this man seemed to always know what I was thinking yet he could be awfully daft a lot.

"I kept bleeding and it would not stop." I said seeing the guilt on his face.

He walked behind me and wrapped his arms around me in a comforting sense.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. While I tried to enjoy the sensation of being in his arms once more. I looked up at him and saw in his eyes the regret of holding me in his arms, though I was sure I saw love in his eyes.

"Good-bye Scarlett." He said getting up and leaving.


	21. Chapter 21 Ireland

He walked away fading down the street. I wiped my eyes with his handkerchief that was still in my hand. I traced the RKB initials with my fingers lovingly.

I walked confidently back to the children and Miss Eleanor.

"Where did Rhett go?" Miss Eleanor asked.

"I have no idea." I replied solemnly.

We all quickly said our goodbyes to Miss Eleanor as we walked towards the docks. I looked up at the huge ship.

Rhett's words of him and Anne visiting started to haunt me. There was no possible way I would let that woman near my children.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

We arrived back to Ireland about two weeks later. Wade and Ella were terribly excited to get back home. It was stressful to go on a ship ride with two children and two four month olds. I should have let Mrs. Fitzpatrick come.

It felt like the exact moment when we arrived back Colum came bursting in welcoming us back. He informed me of the financial issues almost all of the O'Hara family was in. I kept brainstorming of ways to help them. He shot down every one from it involving me offering them money.

"Colum, maybe we could build cottages for them on my land?" I asked him overwrought. His eyes widened at the thought.

"Scarlett you know they would never accept they would never take your charity." He said staring me straight in the eyes to catch my emotions.

"Colum we must convince them it won't cost much, why wouldn't they want to?" I said trying to make him give in and try to convince them. Seeing his expression look like he was about to tell me the same thing for the hundredth time.

"Colum, can you please talk to them?" I said smiling my southern belle smile at him.

"Fine." He concluded tiredly.

"Well my dear I must be going." He said standing up to go get his hat and coat.

"I'm going to contact a lumber company about building cottages on my land anyways Colum." I said smiling as I ushered him out.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

We had been back in Ireland for about five months now. I had started to plan cottages to build on my property.

Wade and Ella have been running around outside and exploring more. Ella loved to go out in the woods and play. Wade prefered to stay inside and read or entertain Cat and Gerry.

Cat and Gerry have just started to crawl, which causes them to get more out of hand and harder to find.

Cat and Gerry seemed to have wild and independent personalities, Whenever at night when I had nightmares Wade came in and soothed me. I knew he held resentment towards Rhett but, I kept trying to think otherwise.

He can be so like me it is surprising where I thought he was like Charles.

Ella has became wild on enjoying nature. Maybe my children are similar to me. But, I have this small feeling Cat and Gerry will be just like Rhett.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Mama, mama!" Ella called.

"What darling, I'm in my study." I yelled back, as I looked over the plans for the cottages.

"Mama? would you come play tea with Cat and I" She asked standing in the doorway.

"Darling did Mrs. Fitz help you take Cat to the parlor for this?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied sheepishly.

"Alright let's go." I said taking her hand and leading her down the stairs.

"Mrs. O'Hara? Mail" Mrs. Fitz yelled.

"I'll be right back darling." I said as I went to go check the mail.

I looked through the mail I got butterflies as I saw one from Charleston. Is it from Rhett? Miss Eleanor?

I tore it open. And saw the swoopy elegant writing and knew who it was.

_Scarlett, _

_I wished to inform you of that Miss Eleanor, Anne and I are to arrive to Ireland about one week from when you get this letter. Please meet us at the docks. I cannot possibly wait to see the children again. I will be staying until their first birthday, while Anne and Mother will leave after a month._

_Regards,_

_RKB _

There is no way that I will let Anne in my house. How could he even think I would be fine with that. The nerve of that man.

I stood there for a moment trying to think of how I will tell the children. Ella might be excited, Wade will be furious. What will I do?

He will be here for three months. I can't survive with him that long. He will turn into his mean mocking self. There is no way that he would have changed. Plus he will know that I love him and he'll make fun of me.

At least Anne will only be here one month. That helped my day a bit. But, one whole month. One torture filled month.

I walked back to the parlor to Ella and Cat. I played tea with her for another half hour before I had to take Cat for her nap. I went to Wade's room and was making faces at a yawning Gerry.

"Wade?"

"Huh?" He said as he kept making faces.

"It's time for someones nap." I said smiling at them.

"I'm not tired." Wade responded sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha." I responded dryly.

I picked Gerry up and put him down for his nap.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

At supper I was fiddling with my dress trying to figure out how to tell them about Rhett, Anne and Miss Eleanor.

I finally decided to muster up the courage to tell them the truth. They surely deserved it. With being in the middle of all of the drama of Rhett and I.

"Wade, Ella I have something important I must to tell you…."


	22. Chapter 22 Well

"Rhett, Anne and Miss Eleanor are coming to visit." I said quickly watching their reactions.

"For how long?" Wade asked harshly, the anger bubbling up in him.

"Rhett will be here for three months, Anne and Miss Eleanor will be here for one." I said quietly.

"Really mama?" Ella asked her eyes were full of hope.

"Yes baby." I said suppressing laughter at the look in her eyes.

Gerry was pounding his chubby hands on the table signaling for more food. I got up and went to the kitchen to get him more food and extra incase Cat wanted more.

"When will they be here?" Ella asked anxiously.

"One week."

The rest of supper was as utter silence that was almost painful. I'll have to get to set up two rooms. It was painful to think of Rhett sharing a room with another woman. I might just make Rhett and Anne be in one of those shabby cottages that are close to being built. The pain might slightly weaken, hopefully.

He wants to stay here until their first birthday. The irony of him wanting to stay is almost unbearable. From when they were born and when he ran like always.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next morning, Wade, Ella, Cat, Gerry and I were all in the parlor. I watched Cat and Gerry as they both were attempting to use the settee to stand up. Ella went over to Gerry and took his hands off the settee and into hers. She held him up and made it look as if they were dancing together.

I burst out laughing at this Wade was looking at them with envy. Wade went over to Cat and pretended to dance with her also. Overall they all looked adorable. I love these moments were the children have love shining brightly in their eyes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Mrs. Fitz, is the room and the cottage ready?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes, last I checked."

I stood up from the vanity and walked downstairs to where Wade was reading and Ella playing with her dolls.

Mrs. Fitz came in holding Gerry's hand as he unsteadily walked in. I watched Ella walk over and take his hand, walking back.

"Where's Cat?"

"She is right here." Mrs. Fitz said showing her other side.

Cat was holding her hand tightly over the fear of falling. I walked over and picked her up.

"Are you all ready to go to the docks?" I asked Wade and Ella.

"Yes, mama" Ella replied smiling sweetly.

"If we must." Wade muttered.

I figured to let what he said go, only because of his anger for Rhett.

SSSSSSSSS

The ride to the docks were incredibly uncomfortable. Ella tried to lift Wade's spirits but, none worked. Cat was staring out the window as if something suddenly caught her nine month old mind's attention.

I kept thinking of the moment of seeing Rhett. I wished more than anything that he would have left Anne in Charleston, but that is highly unlikely. At least she will leave sooner than Rhett.

The house Rhett and Anne were to stay in was a small cottage. With a threadbare carpet when you first walked in. A small bedroom with a tiny kitchen. There was not as many furniture as there should be because of how the houses were just built.

We arrived to the dock and saw Rhett's ship come into the port. I saw Rhett and Miss Eleanor's broken faces as they left the ship. Rhett whispered something to the captain.

Where was Anne? Wasn't she supposed to get off with them? Well maybe this is turning out to be a good day after all.

I saw Miss Eleanor's tear stained face walk closer. And Rhett's eyes seem darker than usual.

Something terrible happened.


	23. Chapter 23

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately as they were close enough. I looked to Rhett's eyes trying to tell anything of what was going on in his brain. He had his dependable mask up again.

Where was Anne? Didn't he say she was coming? Unless..

"Anne died on the ship." Miss Eleanor sniffled. Did Miss Eleanor seriously care about Anne so much? When she was the one pushing me to tell Rhett about the twins and now she's so terribly upset.

Anne's dead. Wow that was the last thing I expected that would ever happen. Though isn't this what I wanted ever since I heard they married. What if I was able to get Rhett back?

Gerry squirmed out of holding my hand and walked tottering over to Rhett and hugged his legs.

Rhett looked down at Gerry and I saw Rhett's eyes brighten slightly at seeing Gerry. Cat started to writhe out of my arms to try and get attention also.

I put her down as she made her way to her father. I saw the surprise in Rhett's eyes as his daughter made her way to him also. It was a sweet picture seeing my children with their father.

I had no idea of what to say as I never liked the woman in fact I'm sure that I hated her. Though do I have a chance with Rhett now? I mean technically I am the mother of his children. Maybe he would even stay in Ireland. I almost smiled though knowing the circumstances I shouldn't.

GWTW

We finally got back home all of the children were happy to be back. They ran off to the woods and to their castle. Cat decided to stay at home and play with her toys.

"Scarlett what have you been doing with all of the construction outside?" Miss Eleanor asked politely.

"Well my family was having financial troubles so I offered to build cottages on my land." I said smiling at Miss Eleanor. I saw Rhett had his eyebrows arched with surprisement.

An awkward silence set in. I wanted to ask about Anne's death, but I knew Miss Eleanor might burst into a fit of tears. Maybe I'll question Rhett later.

GWTW

"Scarlett could I speak to you for a moment." Rhett said quietly.

"Sure." I replied.

I just finished putting all of the children down to sleep. I was exhausted myself. From Rhett arriving the children ended up tiring me out. The children were excited to see him, I helped him out with them as much as possible. I could barely keep my eyes open.

Rhett looked relatively active for having the children hang on him more than me. Miss Eleanor retired hours ago.

"Where do you want to talk?" I asked him yawning.

"Anywhere." He replied seeming bored.

I had butterflies in my stomach what if he wanted me back? Or if he just wanted to tell me something meaningless. I hope he wants me back if not for me at least for the children. I wanted them to be able to have a good reputation.

I went down the hall, with him on my heels. I walked down to my room.

"Scarlett?" Rhett said nervously.

"I won't do anything bad Rhett." I said smiling coquettishly at him, to tease him.

He rolled his eyes at me. I laughed at his antics.

"You don't mind right?" I asked him sincerely while starting to undress.

"There is nothing haven't seen before." He said sarcastically.

"What did you want to talk about Rhett?" I asked trying to get past the awkward silence.

"Well, Scarlett Mother and I have to go back to America. For Anne of course." He said seeming bored.

He is going already. No, I can't let him. There is no way to convince him, he doesn't love me anyways. The children, they could convince him. He loves children. He can't leave when I finally might have a chance.

"Though, what about the children?"

"I will be back soon, I need to take care of her funeral and so on." Rhett said seeming almost nervous probably guessing that I would have an outburst.

"Mother will stay there for a while." He said solemnly.

"Rhett?" I said as he turned around facing me, a look of nervousness and what I guess desire glittered his face.

"Could you help me?" I asked turning around he came up from behind and started unlacing my corset.

I felt his fingers brush up against my back. There was a burning sensation when his fingers touched me. I went into a trance of when Rhett and I were on our honeymoon. I was thrust out of my imaginative state when the burning turned to a freezing when I realized he was done.

I frowned at this, I always enjoyed when I was near Rhett. He always radiated of heat, that is why I enjoyed being near him of late, as in the last couple years.

I turned around swiftly and faced him practically in his arms, breathing in his scent of whisky and horses. Oh how I loved that smell. I looked into his dark eyes, his mask was up.

I tilted my head back up looking at him better. He was looking down into my eyes moving down slowly himself. I raised my eyebrows slightly at his forwardness.

He bent down and kissed me lightly. I was so surprised I didn't even react at first. I eventually started to react and kissed him back.

He started to deepen the kiss. I parted my mouth as his tongue entered roughly. I felt him start to kiss my neck and collarbone.


	24. Chapter 24 The unbreakable vows

**Disclaimer: I don't own GWTW or any of the characters, sadly. *cries in a corner* Though I own Cat and Gerry, they are all mine *cue evil laughter***

I woke up with sun shining through the windows directly into my face. The birds were chirping jovially. I moved my hand over to the other side of the bed to find a cold and empty sheet. I rushed up and put on my wrapper walking over to the window.

A fancy carriage was leaving the curve that signaled the end of the property line. I walked back and sat on the bed. There was a small note on the bedside table.

_Scarlett,_

_I will be back in about two months time. Wait for me._

_Sincerely,_

_R.K.B_

*Two Months Later*

I stared out the window watching the scenery of the gardens by the gate. I looked back at Cat and Gerry who were trying to walk.

I hoped Rhett would be back soon. I started to sit at the window every day and watch the windows hoping for a sign. Even though my catholic sense have not effected me at all really ever since Frank died. He always insisted on going to church every Sunday. After Rhett and I were married he didn't seem to care if we went to church or not. Only until Bonnie was born did he ever care.

Ella came running in and knelt by Cat.

"Hello Mother." Ella said smiling.

"Hello Ella." I replied, while still looking at the yard watching the yard.

Ella went over by Cat and started to play dolls with her.

~~A Few Hours Later~~

All of us were sitting at the table eating lunch silently with tension in the air making it awkward for everyone. You could almost cut the tension with a hot knife.

I stared at my plate playing with my food. Ella was sitting eating every bite oblivious to the tension. Wade was periodically looking around the room as if a cornered man knowing his soon to be killer was in the house. Cat and Gerry were mashing up their food with their chubby hands attempting at eating food.

The slamming of a door caused me to jump in my seat. I looked expectantly at the door as Rhett walked through the door. Ella jumped up and hugged him. She hugged him exactly like what I wanted to do but, I restrained myself.

He seemed oddly calm, I stared at his face trying to figure out what was going on in his head. But, as always he had his impassive mask on.

"Hello Rhett." I said calmly as if I hadn't been waiting all day for his arrival.

"Scarlett." He said with a nod of his head.

Ella started babbling of every detail of what had happened ever since he left. Wade was still eating his food not paying attention to him.

~Later that night~

Rhett was having his nightly brandy as I came to the parlor and leaned against the doorframe.

"Care to join?" Rhett said his eyes blank. Not even looking my way. It seems like he doesn't even care about me anymore. But he must love me, or at least care. I wish that he came back because he loved me not because of an obligation of being a father to Cat and Gerry.

"No thank you." I replied calmly.

"Rhett?" I said shakily. Hoping to get at least some attention from him.

"hmmm" He replied focused on outside and on the amber liquid in the cup he was holding.

"Could we ever start over?" I said biting my bottom lip nervously.

"It depends." He replied.

"Oh, Rhett you know that I love you can you not see that?" I said desperately.

"It's written on your face quite obviously, my dear." He said still focusing on the liquid in his cup.

I stared at the floor why does he still have the ability to read my thoughts. If only for once I could have full power to see what he thought. I'm like a non-fiction book to him.

I rolled my eyes at him, how sometimes I would love to claw that look off of his face.

"Though Rhett, how do you feel about me?" I said bluntly.

I just needed to find out how he felt about me. If I don't figure it out I will go crazy he tends to never show much emotion since Bonnie. I focused my attention back to Rhett's face. It was impassive as ever.

He remained silent.

"Rhett" I said impatiently.

"Yes, my dear?" He said finally turning to look at me. His eyes burning holes through my clothing.

"Answer my question." I said sternly, making sure I won't let him get out of this.

He walked suavely over to me using his quiet steps walking over to me. His eyes got darker with each step. I knew what that look was it was lust. The only times he looked at me like that was the night of Ashley's birthday party, the boat accident and on our wedding night.

"No, don't even try." I said backing up and hitting the wall.

He put his arms on either side of the wall trying to make it impossible for me to move.

"No, Rhett." I said my voice shaking.

"No? No, what? My dear." Rhett said smiling devilishly.

"You know what Rhett." I said as he leaned in.

What is going on with him. His mind is changing quicker than mine when I was pregnant.

I found an opportunity to slip out of his grasp and took it. I barely made it out slipping out of his arms. Thankfully my figure came back from having the twins. I was small enough to escape.

"Rhett, answer my question." I said staring at the shock on his face for a moment. He probably expected me to fall heads over heels for him every time he was around.

"What question is that?" He said lying terribly for once. Maybe his age was catching up with him.

"How do you feel about me?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Fine, I feel.." He said leaving off there walking back to the window picking up his drink.

"You want to know the truth, I lied before." He said flustered.

He saw the confusion on my face.

"When I left you." He said staring at the ground.

"What time?" I said sarcastically.

"The first time."

"Oh" I muttered

When he first left me he said that his love had worn. Could that mean he still loves me. I almost jumped up and down. Though I knew that I should confirm ahead of time before assuming and making a fool out of myself.

"Does that mean.." I started waiting for him to finish.

"Yes, I never stopped." He said staring at his drink.

I could almost jump up and down except for the blank look on his face stopped me.

"Really?" I said nervously.

"Yes." He said.

"Do you regret it?" I said hoping he would say no.

"Probably." I started seething with anger. Probably!

"If it's a probably then why don't you just leave." I said my eyes blazing.

"Darling, I just said that to make you angry." He said laughing.

I calmed down slightly at his words.

"Though do you regret it?"

"Not at all my dear."

"Can we start over?"

"Yes." He said walking over.

I smiled as he leaned down and kissed me. Our lives will be perfect I just know it.

"I love you." I said staring at him.

"I love you to." He said.

Now we'll be the perfect family and together for well forever.

Now I never will be on my own again.

**THE END**

**A/N I know it got all mushy and stuff but I couldn't help it. Thank you for reading, reviewing and the support throughout this and don't worry I have other stories and I have a lot that will be posted on here soon. so THANK YOU!**

**-Kat**


End file.
